Resurrected
| image = | aliases = The Crow | sub-groups = | films = The Crow The Crow: City of Angels The Crow: Salvation The Crow: Wicked Prayer | programs = The Crow: Stairway to Heaven | books = | comics = The Crow The Crow: Waking Nightmares | representatives = Eric Draven; Ashe Corven; Alex Corvius; Jimmy Cueveo; Mark Leung | first appearance = ''The Crow'' #1 }} Resurrected refers to an individual who suffers an untimely death and is then brought back to life through supernatural means. Specifically, this relates to the central protagonists featured in The Crow multimedia franchise, as first envisioned in ''The Crow'' comic book series in 1989 by author James O'Barr. Description In the mythology of the series, those who suffer a dramatically wrongful death are visited by a mystical crow, who resurrects them body and soul, and grants them the ability to avenge their death by giving them heightened invincibility as well as supernatural insight. Sometimes these resurrected individuals are referred to as The Crow. This depiction of a crow in this regard has also been presented in the 1994 film adaptation, The Crow, its various sequels, as well as the TV series, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven. In the original film, a young girl named Sarah Mohr offers the following description of the crow's power and purpose: People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. Because the crow serves as a guide to the Resurrected, it is almost always present. It will perch itself on a nearby structure, or even on the shoulder of the Resurrected himself, and never strays too far away. Abilities A resurrected has the power to heal from virtually any wound, but only so long as he is empowered by the spirit of the crow. If the crow is injured or killed, the resurrected will lose his or her invincibility, essentially making them little more than corporeal ghosts. A resurrected may also possess other abilities of a more psychotropic nature, the most vital of which is their ability to telepathically communicate with the crow, who will speak to them in their native language. The Resurrected may also see through the crow's eyes, as the bird flies about an area seeking out the targets of the Resurrected's retribution. They also possess other powers, such as being able to perceive memories of those they come into contact with, and the ability to transfer those memories, and the emotional sensations that accompany it to others. Even if a Resurrected loses his vitality, he can still call upon the power of the crow itself in times of need. This includes summoning a murder of crows to attack a target of the Resurrected's behalf. Characters * Eric Draven: The first Resurrected as depicted in the original comic series, 1994 film and the TV show, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven. Shot to death and thrown out of a window by Top Dollar's goons along with his fianc , Shelly Webster. * Ashe Corven: From The Crow: City of Angels. Murdered along with his son Danny by Judah Earl's crew for witnessing the murder of a drug dealer. * Alex Corvis: From The Crow: Salvation. Framed for a murder he didn't commit and sentenced to die in the electric chair. Resurrected to ferret out a conspiracy of corrupt cops. * Jimmy Cuervo: From The Crow: Wicked Prayer. Ritualistically murdered by a Satanic biker gang with the intent of bringing about the Antichrist. * 'Mark Leung': From ''The Crow: Waking Nightmares comic series. An NYPD detective stabbed to death by members of the Triad. Related categories * Resurrected characters * Resurrection appearances See also ----